Danielle Radford
Danielle Radford is a comedian, writer, host, actress and key contributor to Screen Junkies and Fandom Entertainment. She is a current writer for four-time Emmy-nominated comedy series Honest Trailers, and a co-host of the pop culture debating show Movie Fights. Danielle appears regularly on many Fandom Entertainment shows, including Honest Trailers Commentaries and the daily entertainment news talk show SJU. ''Danielle has been a regular presenter on the 'Fandom Entertainment/'''Screen Junkies News YouTube channel since 2016. Screen Junkies Danielle joined Screen Junkies in 2016 as a freelancer. She was a key contributor to the Screen Junkies News channel in its early days when she wrote and presented 3-5 breaking news stories per day. Danielle has also appeared in several other Screen Junkies' special features including a video essay about Black Panther, Feature Destinations, Background Extras That Ruined Movies, Smash Hit, The Screen Junkies Show '''and Flick Bait. She also occasionally does '''movie reviews. Danielle has co-hosted the pop culture debate show Movie Fights 'since the format was retooled in 2018. She acts as "social media ambassador" and monitors viewer polls, reads out viewer comments and shares funny memes. Approximately 90% of the time, these memes involve corgis. Danielle has also appeared several times as a ''Movie Fights contestant and occasionally as a '''TV Fights contestant. As a contestant, Danielle is known for cussing like a solider, a habit she has tried hard to break due to YouTube's penchant for demonetization. Danielle also appears multiple times each week on the daily news show SJU. Danielle is especially skilled at doing press junkets for movies. Danielle writes and narrates the show "The Evolution Of..." which explores the development of comic book characters across decades and mediums. "The Evolution Of..." premiered in 2019 on Fandom Entertainment. Danielle Radford was first credited as a co-writer on the Honest Trailers series in 2018, as a one-off collaboration on the Honest Trailer for Black Panther. In 2019, Danielle joined the Honest Trailers writing team for 6 weeks while head writer Spencer Gilbert was away on paternity leave. She continued writing for the series after he returned to work. Danielle has received co-writing credits on 20+ Honest Trailers, ''from 'Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald' on. Other work Danielle is also a stand-up comedian, voice over actor, singer, actor and screenwriter. In addition to her work with 'Screen Junkies, she has appeared on several other pop culture web channels including '''Hyper RPG, Geek & Sundry, College Humor, Nerdist and others. She hosts and writes Thursday's Raise Up on GammaRay TV. ' She also a contributing writer and on screen personality for web series ''What's Trending. In addition, Danielle co-hosts a podcast about wrestling called Tights and Fights, which is published on the '''Maximum Fun network. She has also appeared as a guest on numerous other podcasts, including Alison Rosen is Your New Best Friend, 2 Dope Queens, The Dork Forest, Hot Takes with Billy Business, Movie Night Podcast, Yo Is This Racist? and others. Danielle started her career as stand up comic in Seattle, Washington. She has featured for Dave Chappelle at the Moore Theater in Seattle, along with performing at Seattle’s Bumbershoot Music and Arts Festival, the San Francisco Comedy and Burrito Festival, the Cape Fear Comedy Festival and the Bridgetown Comedy Festival.http://seattlecomedycompetition.com/updates/2013-comedians/2013-week-1/danielle-radford/ Danielle also regularly writes pop culture articles for FANDOM '''and previously wrote for '''VICE. Personal life .]] "''I have been super fat and queer and Black on the internet for a few years now, so there's nothing you can say that's really going to hurt me." '~ Danielle Radford''Varney, J. March 28, 2019, Podcast The JV Club Ep. 316: Danielle Radford Danielle was born c.1981 in Tacoma, Washington. Her exact birthday is unknown. Several members of her family are in the military and she grew up on a military base. When she was younger, Danielle moved around a lot and lived in Washington and Hawaii. Danielle loved theater at High School and once played Jo in Little Women. She briefly wanted to be an opera singer. Danielle studied acting at Cornish College of the Arts in Seattle, WA from 1999-2001. Danielle didn't finish college. Prior to becoming a comedian/writer, Danielle worked in many others jobs, including selling video games and being a paralegal. Danielle moved to LA in 2014 to pursue her comedy career. Danielle loves wrestling. She also has a passionate appreciation for trash movies like '''Showgirls. Her absolute adoration of the hot mess that was Venom 'cannot be overstated - despite (or perhaps because of?) her frustration with Michelle Williams' terrible wig. She also likes comic books, ''Angel, The Hunger Games ''and 'Doctor Who. In 2018, Danielle spoke out about the substandard medical care she received after being hit by a bus - the hospital merely gave her Advil and sent her on her way.'I Got Hit By A Bus And The Hospital Gave Me Advil’ Woman Tweets About Health Care Discrimination Danielle has also spoken publicly about experiencing depression and having ADHD. See also * Joe Starr * Roth Cornet * Ed Greer * Roxy Striar * Spencer Gilbert * Dan Murrell * Billy Business * List of Honest Trailers writers * List of notable people Notes External links * Danielle Radford's Twitter profile * Danielle Radford's Instagram page * Danielle Radford's IMDb page * Danielle Radford's Patreon * Danielle Radford's page on the Podcast Database Wiki * Danielle Radford's page on the Maximum Fun website * Articles written by Danielle Radford on FANDOM * The JV Club podcast - in which Danielle discusses growing up, her family, and her career. Category:Writers Category:Comedy writers Category:Comedians Category:Screen Junkies Category:Honest Trailers Category:People Category:Presenters Category:Danielle Radford Category:Podcasters Category:Youtubers